A Suitable Angel
by Phantom-writer3739
Summary: My entry for the ThreeSmutketeers Steamy Movie Crossover competition. Edward the vampire comes across X5 Bella in the woods. Cross over with Dark Angel. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: A Suitable Angel**

**Penname: Phantom-writer3739**

**Movie or TV Show: Dark Angel**

**Main Character Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**POV: Bella/Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

**AN: So I always wondered how one of **_**Manticore's**_** finest would do in a fight with a vampire. Then this competition came along…**

**For those of you who haven't seen Dark Angel you can go look up the synopsis on Wikipedia. Basically it's about genetically modified humans who escape and try to live normal lives away from **_**Manticore**_**. The second piece of information you need is that they have a little bit of cat DNA in them which, as Max puts it, means she "can jump fifteen feet of razor wire and take out a 250-pound linebacker with [her] thumb and index finger, which makes [her] an awesome killing machine and a hoot at parties. But it also means that three times a year I'm climbing the walls, looking for some action". Enjoy!**

BPOV:

I trudged through the forest, a quivering hormonal mess. With every step I was fighting the urge to turn back and go find a guy.

I should really find the time to build a time controlled chamber and lock myself in with some food, water, a bathroom and a punching bag until my crazy ass hormones left me be.

_Stupid fucking cat DNA_. I thought through chattering teeth, digging my nails into my arms to stop myself from turning round. At this point even being attacked by some blood-thirsty monster would be a welcome distraction.

Of course it was _just_ as I'd thought this that I heard a twig snap.

I whirled around, hormones pushed down by my survival instincts and settled into a fighting crouch ready to attack whatever it was that had snuck up on me.

It was only as the leaves rustled that I realised a creature able to sneak up on _me_ was either one of my siblings or something very, _very_ dangerous that I hadn't encountered before.

_Oh fuck._

_He_ stepped into view. Instantly I knew he wasn't human. He looked like a fucking _god_. Or maybe a god of fucking. He was too silent and he smelt and moved wrong. Humans smelt of blood and food and whatever hormones were currently being pumped around their bodies. He smelt like a mixture of man, heaven and animal blood. He moved like a predator, with swift, clean strides and a sort of wariness mixed with arrogance. The same wariness I had. It came from always being on your guard. The arrogance came from knowing you were _far_ fitter and deadlier than everyone around you.

_Shit_.

I couldn't hear his heart beat.

That decided me.

I ran, jumping into the trees and swinging myself quickly and agilely away from that thing, hormones completely forgotten despite his amazingly good looks. He was dangerous and I wasn't sure if I could win that fight. Better to be safe than sorry. I thought about his golden hungry cat eyes and felt an extra surge of adrenaline, spurring me on. He looked like he had wanted to eat me.

The branch I had just transferred my weight to snapped and I was sent tumbling to the ground. I twisted and landed on my feet. No sooner had I hit the ground than I was off again, not wasting even a moment. Something about that guy had triggered my 'flight' response and I wasn't planning on sticking around to figure out what.

I had hardly gone more than five steps before _he_ was there, smirking, cutting me off. I skidded to an abrupt stop, shocked, before gathering my wits and turning to run…

Steel bars closed around me, restraining me. "Oh no you don't." He murmured into my ear, the sound of his velvety voice sending shivers down my spine. I twisted and slammed the heel of my hand into sharp contact with his chin. It would have snapped a normal person's neck –_his_ chin barely moved. He chuckled with amusement, "Feisty little thing aren't you?"

I punched him and yanked out of his arms, cradling my hand. It was like punching stone. His eyes narrowed and he took a step towards me, I dropped into a crouch and waited for his next move, super-soldier instincts alive and ready to kick his hot, freaky ass.

My painful hand told a different story. It told me that the ass that was most likely to be kicked was mine.

_Whatever_.

EPOV:

Who _is_ this girl?

She smells like no human I've ever smelt. Her scent would be overpoweringly tempting if it weren't for the fact that she smelt like a wildcat at the same time. Unlike the werewolves this didn't smell _bad_…just less tempting.

_Maybe not less tempting_. I amended as her scent washed over me again. She was _very_ tempting –I just didn't want to drink her blood. I'd been able to smell the pheromones she was giving off from over a mile away and had tracked her down. I'd found her shaking and frustrated in the middle of the forest and I was fairly certain half the things that had flashed through my mind were illegal. All of them had had to do with…ah…_relieving_ her of her stress.

I had been careless for a second and stepped on a dry twig. The crack had been deafening to my ears but no human should have been able to hear it.

Which was why I was completely stunned when the girl had whirled around and looked straight at me.

Of course she couldn't _see_ me. I was hidden behind a bush. But she had definitely heard the snap. How curious.

I had revealed myself to her and after a split second assessment she'd taken to the tree tops and flew from me.

I'd chased after her of course.

She was fast, very fast. I'd never seen a human that swift before. She'd taken a fall that would have broken a normal human's legs without even wincing.

So she didn't smell human, she could hear better than the average human, she was more durable than normal humans, and she didn't move human.

Conclusion: She wasn't human.

So, she was some sort of creature that looked human but was faster, stronger, more durable (she'd punched _me_ hard enough for it to hurt without actually breaking her hand) and with better senses than a human. I'd really love to figure her out but she was making it slightly difficult for me. Obviously I'd have to take her down to get her full attention. Maybe take her off to Carlisle…_No._ I thought quickly. _Not Carlisle. I want to figure her out on my own before I take her to him. After all there's no sense in putting Esme in danger if she gets free._

If this girl could hurt _me_ then I shuddered to think what damage she could do to Esme. I'd rather have her calm and co-operative before I took her home. Instead I could take her to my place while she calmed down and hopefully get her to actually talk to me.

I took a second step forwards and she tensed up further, wound up like a coil. I took another step and she launched herself at me before my foot even touched the ground, knocking me off balance before hitting me at all my pressure points with more than ten times more force than even Emmett could have managed when he was human. It was painful and annoyed me enough that I grabbed her arm with more force than was prudent. She twisted out of my hold easily but I grabbed the back of her jacket to stop her getting away.

She wriggled out of it and stood facing me in a form fitting black leather sleeveless top that bared her midriff and laced up at the sides, black leather trousers than fitted snugly around her thighs and black boots. _Dear god…_

All the venom in my body rushed south and I knew my eyes had turned pitch black. All semblance of chivalry I'd ever possessed flew out the window. If she came within arms length of me I'd rip her clothes off without a second thought. She leapt for me but was past too fast for me to get a grip on her. I heard the screech of metal on stone and smirked. Silly girl. She'd tried to cut me. Then I frowned, how was it that I hadn't heard her intentions? My eyes widened as I realised I couldn't hear her thoughts at all.

No time to think about that. I would consider it later. I looked down and saw she'd managed to destroy my shirt with her knife. _Where did that come from?_ I wondered before dismissing the thought. I sighed in annoyance, tore off the shirt and chucked it away. I heard a low, shocked gasp and saw her looking at me with wide eyes, her heart beating at twice the rate it had been earlier and her pheromones filling the air between us.

_Well,_ I thought smugly, _I don't need to read thoughts to translate that._

BPOV:

So the guy wasn't even scratched by the knife. At any other time this would have been deeply disconcerting. Right at this moment however I couldn't do anything except stare at his _perfect_ chest. Every single muscle perfectly defined with ridges I longed to drag my tongue down. I could vividly imagine myself licking and sucking on his dark nipples, following the trail of his bronze hair lower and lower to what was currently concealed by his jeans.

I shuddered. _Stupid fucking hormones_. I thought but without the vehemence I'd had before. I lifted my eyes to meet his gaze and discovered that he was smirking. It was so fucking sexy –I wanted to kiss it off.

I shook my head violently in an attempt to dispel the images. _Concentrate._ I told myself sharply. _He's your enemy_.

I was just about to attack him when he pounced on me, knocking me back against a tree. I kicked him in the stomach with all the force that I could muster before twisting away. He was knocked back a little but kept a grip on my top and when I twisted away the top ripped in his hands. _Dammit, I liked that shirt._ I thought sourly. Thankfully I'd chosen to wear a sports bra today so I was fairly covered. Unfortunately the loss of this garment did nothing to calm my raging hormones.

The guy was looking at me with lust filled black eyes. _Wait, black eyes? Weren't they gold earlier?_

Whatever. If I didn't control myself I'd probably end up jumping his bones and from the looks of the impressive bulge in his jeans he wasn't going to stop me.

Of course I was having a hard time caring about that. In fact it was looking like a better idea every minute.

He smiled at me in a sinfully seductive way. I felt my temperature rise markedly. Backing away carefully I kept my eyes on him so I could avoid him if he came after me.

It was no good.

He moved so fast he _blurred_. And this was through _my_ eyes. To a normal person he would have seemed to disappear. In a heartbeat I was pinned underneath him _sans_ pants with my arms held above my head in one of his cold marble hands.

"_Mmm…_" he purred. "Divine." He looked at me, "Won't you tell me your name?" his voice was utterly compelling, and I couldn't _not_ answer.

"Bella." The word slipped from my lips without my permission. He smiled and his eyes smouldered. I think my heart skipped a beat.

He brushed his lips across my ear, "Edward." He breathed and I shivered in delight. His body was cold but that didn't bother me. My freaky cat DNA was going into overdrive and it was taking every last ounce of will power I possessed to not give in and beg him to fuck me.

As he trailed his nose down my throat I marshalled all my remaining will power and strength into throwing him off me. I gave a tremendous _heave_ and…

Nothing happened.

Well that's not quite right. I managed to pull my hands out of his and push him back and my trembling arms locked into place while he looked down on me with an amused expression on his face. I growled in frustration and he chuckled. "Is that the best you can manage?" he teased, "You should leave the growling to me."

I glared at him with a fresh growl ready to burst from my lips when his freed hand stroked my nipple through my bra. Instead of the growl I had intended, a low purr escaped me.

He raised an eyebrow and the corner of his lips twitched up. "Purring suits you far better than growling does." he informed me with only a hint of laughter showing colouring his tone. "You know," he continued casually, "you remind me of a kitten I used to have." I looked at him in shock but when he slipped his hand under the bra to rub me without interference I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head and the newly discovered purr escape me again. "It liked being stroked and would purr whenever I petted it. It was also," a mischievous grin flitted across his face "under the impression that it could growl."

I gasped in outrage and would have tried to throw him off if he hadn't chosen that second to kiss me.

His lips were hard and unyielding against mine, crushing any doubts I might have had. Ruthless. Dominating. Electric. I felt a bolt of electricity flowing through me from where his lips met mine. And though his lips were icy cold they set me ablaze, warming my core with need for him.

'_Warming my core with need for him?'_ a scornful voice in my head interjected when he moved his lips to my throat, '_When did you become a sap?'_

There was no time to search for an answer. He had bitten through the straps of my bra and ripped it off me. He was lathing my teats with his tongue and I was lost in a rising tide of passion. I hardly noticed when he pulled off my jeans, just having enough control to lift my hips so he could pull them down rather than tear them off.

EPOV:

She was so _passionate_ and so _responsive_! It amazed me that she could be fighting me one moment and letting me love her the next. In fact I was amazed at myself for acting this way. I was only _smelling_ the hormones and they had turned _me_ into an out of control, hormone crazed seventeen year old male. I couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what it was like for her, actually under the influence of the hormones flooding through her.

That explanation would, admittedly, account for her otherwise unaccountable behaviour.

She was so exquisitely beautiful. Her body toned and supple. Her skin a creamy white. Her eyes deep whirling pools of brown. Her lips were an utterly kissable bow with the upper lip slightly too full for the lower. I was deeply grateful for my photographic memory for the first time. If I lived a hundred thousand years I would never forget the sight of her like this.

My fingers snapped the sides of her knickers and pulled them off before slowly rubbing their way down her wet lips. _Either I'm so much better than I realised,_ I thought wryly to myself, _or those hormones of hers are really out of control._

I slowly slipped a finger inside her, shocked at how tight she was. Virginally tight.

At any other time the realisation that I might be about to take a girl's virginity on a forest floor after having seen her about five minutes previously and not knowing anything more about her than her first name and what things made her react to me (and possibly the fact that she wasn't any creature I could recognise) would be enough to stop me cold. But right now I was completely out of control. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. Possibly the _only_ thing that would stop me was if Bella herself asked me to. I hope.

A second finger slipped in beside the first, widening her channel. She moaned in pleasure and tangled her fingers in my hair.

I took off my jeans.

BPOV:

It was so strange being touched in this way; the feeling of pleasure coursing through me mixed with the electricity of his touch and heightened by the hormones versus the discomfort of being stretched and the lingering wariness of being so open to someone so much more powerful than myself. I was too absorbed in the feeling to notice when he removed his jeans –he must have done it one handed because the other was still in me- but I definitely noticed when he brought himself flush against me, his cold hard length against my heated softness. I cried out at the sensation, the sublime contrast of him against me. I heard his growl at the sensation and realised why he had been so disparaging of my earlier effort, his growl was far more impressive than mine and it rumbled through my body in _such_ a way…

I wanted him in me, _needed_ him. I whimpered in response to his growl and he seemed to understand. Or perhaps he felt a similar desperation to be buried inside me.

Whatever the reason he guided the tip of his hardness to my entrance and gently rested it just inside, he gave me a soft reassuring kiss before pressing a little further in.

It was uncomfortable but I'd felt far worse things in my time. I bucked my hips up slightly and took him deeper into my body. My hymen had broken long ago –a soldier was very hard on her body- but it still hurt to take him in. I made myself relax and he stayed very still, "Were you…?" he asked looking at me tenderly. I merely nodded before experimentally rocking my hips. The discomfort was still present but the pleasure was more than worth it. I smiled encouragingly at him.

He drew back slightly then pushed back in. Short, shallow thrusts that would accustom me to his presence but when I started meeting his thrusts they became longer, harder and faster. My breathing was swiftly turning into laboured gasps but his was calm and even.

_Freak_. I thought as I stuck my mental tongue out at him.

EPOV:

_Tight. Hot. Wet. Bella. Fuck._

I was holding back, unable to unleash the full force of my passion on her. I was grateful for the fact that her though she was a virgin her maidenhead had been broken. I didn't like to think what the presence of blood would have done to my waning control.

She was so fucking _tight_. I'd hate to think how much damage I could inflict on her if I completely lost control and just pounded into her with all my vampiric force. Durable she might be in comparison to a human, but to a vampire she was amazingly delicate.

_Control_. I told myself sternly. There would be enough time for pleasure on another occasion. Her first time should be gentle…

_Well,_ I amended, _as gentle as I can manage._

BPOV:

His body moved against mine in amazing ways. He angled his thrusts so that he hit me in a different way every time I could practically feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I felt myself tightening around him, white spots clouding my vision. I sobbed out his name and he murmured reassurances, stroking my hair and placing soft kisses all over my face. His other hand went down to stroke my nub and he pushed me over an edge I didn't know existed.

I clenched around him, and my vision went white. I think I screamed his name but I wasn't sure.

When I came to I saw his face, hard, clenched and angry. He snarled under his breath and a stream of curses fell from his lips. His thrusts were erratic and far stronger than and faster than they had been.

_Terrifying_.

_Glorious_.

His eyes locked with mine for an hour, or possibly a heartbeat and then he lifted his hands from me and he shuddered and shot his seed deep inside me. It was my turn to comfort him, stroking my hands through his glorious hair, murmuring soft reassurances.

He finally calmed and pressed his lips to mine softly before pulling out. I was about to protest –I liked feeling him inside me- when he started stroking my thighs and kissing them before transferring his mouth to where he'd just pulled out from, slowly and thoroughly cleaning me with his tongue. The dull throbbing escalated as he laved my sensitive nub with his tongue, it didn't take long before I came again, not as hard as before but a softer, sweeter experience.

He pulled himself up and lay down next to me, pulling me into his arms and nuzzling my hair. I smiled up at him, deciding that it was probably _not_ a good idea to resume a fight with the guy I'd just had sex with.

He laughed silently, the soft vibrations moving from his chest to mine, soothing when before they'd been erotic.

"What?" I asked curiously, wondering what it was that had amused him.

He shook his head before meeting my gaze with a soft half smile. "I never thought my first time would be in the middle of a forest with a girl I know nothing about who may or may not be human."

His soft explanation brought a gurgle of laughter to my lips. "I'm human!" I protested "Well, mostly."

"_Mmm_…you smell like a cat." He murmured nuzzling my cheek. "It would be interesting to meet the parents of such a unique individual."

I snorted. "Parents? Are you kidding me?" He lifted a brow in a silent request for information. "I was made in a lab." I explained, before turning around and lifting my hair to show him the barcode on my neck, I heard his furious growl "I was designed to be a super soldier to be sold to the highest bidder. Of course that was back before the pulse. Now I'm not sure what they do with us."

He stroked my neck and kissed it gently. "What does it mean to be a super soldier?" He asked tenderly.

I didn't like the dark mood that was descending. Maybe some other time I would explain but now I was basking in a post coital haze and didn't want to remember _Manticore_ and my old life. "What it means," I said teasingly, "is that you just took advantage of a girl in heat. You know," I added thoughtfully "I could probably have you arrested for that."

He growled. "I don't recall _you_ objecting." He said in pseudo-annoyance. I smirked, my tactics were working.

I widened my eyes innocently "But Edward! I wasn't in my right mind! My transgenic cat DNA was controlling me!" He let out a shout of laughter. "It's true!" I insisted. "It wasn't my fault! And it won't be my fault all the other times either!"

That stopped his laughter. "Other times?" he asked with rapidly darkening eyes.

"Oh yeah," I said casually, as if it was of no importance. "I only go into heat three times a year but it lasts for about a week. During that week I feel the urge to fuck any guy that crosses my path. Which is why I was out _here_ rather than in town." I pouted at him. Noting gleefully that his eyes darkened when I swore.

He growled again, low and menacing as he rolled over me. "Well then," he said with a wicked grin, "it seems as if I'll be taking advantage of you for the rest of this week."

**AN: I will **_**not**_** be continuing this story. I will however post a short summary of their lives when the competition is over. If you want to get it earlier however ask me for it in a **_**review**_**.**

**That said…review!**


	2. Summary of forever

**AN: So here it is. The summary. I just want to thank Blue Eyed Chica who pointed out that Edward appears to be wearing both jeans and pants in the one-shot. A mistake on my part, by pants I was talking about **_**under**_**pants. I should've just said boxers. –Grins sheepishly- Now I have no idea why I have an AN when this whole thing is pretty much one long AN but whatever. I'm going to apologize to everyone because I should have had this out _ages_ ago. Ah well.**

Edward takes Bella to his little hideaway where they stay until they are _absolutely certain_ that she's no longer in heat.

They meet the parents. Carlisle is fascinated by Bella, spirits her away and gets her to tell him everything she knows about Manticore and their technology. Meanwhile Esme is bursting for joy, incoherently babbling about how glad she is that her eldest son's in love.

Emmett teases Edward about his 'unconventional choices' and loudly wonders when and how he's going to lose his v-card while speculating as to the circumstances under which they met and laughingly saying that it was probably under terribly polite circumstances (e.g. the opera). He asks Edward what he did to get her. By this time Esme has left the room and Edward tells Emmett _sotto voce_ that he met her in the middle of the woods about a week ago and hasn't left her side until now. He then turns to remedy this leaving Emmett to make what he will of this information.

Rosalie is jealous, obviously. But she when she protests about a human knowing the secret Bella yells from upstairs that she's not feeling particularly human at the moment and if Rosalie wants to call her human she'll have to help her work off the transgenic energy. Since they were having their conversation at vampire speed and in low tones on the first floor and she's having a shower all alone on the third this makes quite an impression and everybody shuts up.

Alice is ecstatic of course. She's slightly perturbed by the fact that she can't see Bella all the time and when she can she's slightly hazy, but decides that she _can_ see them going shopping together. Bella refuses and Alice begs her, saying that she can't remember her human life and has never had really human experiences. Bella says neither has she but she's not whining about it.

***

"Bella, _please_." Begged Alice. "Please Bella _please_."

"No." I said resolutely, resisting the evil power of her vampire eyes. Manticore had trained us to resist all forms of coercion but never had they pitted me against a power of this magnitude.

"Bella, _please_." I felt my heart melt a little and I almost agreed before at the last second remembering that I detested shopping and people spending money on me and that all the malls that were still up and running charged an arm and a leg for whatever they sold. Rather than replying I just gave her a look.

"Bella, I can't remember my human life! I've never had a human to play with before; I've been deprived of valuable experiences!"

Her statement was delivered with a heartbreaking expression and an artful break in her wind chime voice. By all rights I should be a puddle of mush on the floor by now.

I wasn't.

"Neither have I." was my hard hearted retort. The expression on her face was comical. I almost laughed except for the fact that it was _my_ turn to lay it on thick now. I sniffed before continuing with my sob story. "At least you can't remember your childhood. I do and I wish I didn't. _You_ have a family. I've been living on the run for all my life that wasn't spent as a lab rat at Manticore." I sobbed loudly and hid my laughing face in my hands so it wouldn't give the game away.

Instantly her arms were around me, comforting me.

It was a nice tableau until Jasper's dry voice cut across it. "She's not actually upset Alice. She's just trying to get out of shopping." I looked up and glared at him and he grinned, unrepentant. "Hey, if you don't go she'll take me. It's every body for themselves."

"You _lied_ to me?" Alice asked indignantly. I winced.

"I didn't lie! I'm just as deprived as you are, I'm just not whining about it!"

***

Jasper is just glad he doesn't want to eat her. Much.

He warms to her when she agrees to play chess with him and actually provides him with a challenge.

Bella and Esme have a heart to heart.

***

Esme smiled at me and stepped forwards, reaching for my hand. "It's very nice to know you." She said sincerely.

"Thank you." I said equally sincere. "I'm glad to meet you too." I was. She was such a warm person despite her frigid skin. She'd accepted me as her son's mate and been so welcoming. "You have a very beautiful home." I added conventionally. It really was a home not a house. Happy, light, open. There were no secrets here. I felt a pang of longing and I knew I looked slightly wistful. I controlled my expression.

"It's your home too you know." Her soft voice was assuring. Motherly. I felt tears fill my eyes and I blinked them away.

"Thank you." I told her fervently. Too fervently.

She blinked in surprise. "Whatever for?"

"For accepting me, for letting me into your home." She was kinder than I deserved.

She waved her hand dismissively. "You're Edward's soul mate and he is my son. You make him happy. How could I not accept you?"

This time I couldn't stop the tears. I turned my head so she wouldn't see them. "I've never had a home before." I admitted.

"Didn't your mother…?" She trailed off, unsure as to how to finish that sentence.

"I've never had a mother either." I confessed.

Instantly her arms surrounded me and hugged me to her. "I'll be your mother Bella." She murmured as I broke down and sobbed, throwing my arms around her neck.

***

Emmett challenges her to a wrestling match. She beats him which shocks the other vampires and makes Edward incredibly smug.

There are some things Bella omits to tell Carlisle but tells Edward instead. For example the fact that when her sisters are in heat it's for days rather than weeks and they tend to have more control than she does. However hers come along once every year rather than several times.

However there are some things she doesn't tell anyone.

***

I watched in disgust as Edward's little human raised a shaking hand to her mouth. Inside her cupped fist were a bunch of white pills. I turned away in disdain. _Junkie_.

I should stop her. I should tell Edward.

I did neither.

Was it so selfish to hope she would take too many? To hope for the removal of a nuisance in my life?

It wasn't like I was _giving_ her the drugs.

***

No. It's not what it seems.

***

I ran into the bathroom, listening to Bella's laboured breathing and erratic heart beat. I broke down the door without a second thought. Before abruptly stilling at the sight before me.

Bella lay shaking on the bathroom floor, an empty bottle beside her. Her eyes were open but her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. I was by her side in an instant and held her gently in my arms.

"Bella." I whispered distraught. I couldn't understand what I was seeing. Bella, _my_ Bella couldn't possibly be a drug addict. I would have noticed…wouldn't I?

A whimper escaped her lips and I moaned in agony. A faint thought touched the back of my mind, tinge with unease. Rosalie was remembering a hand, shaking, lifting pills to trembling lips. I snarled furiously and clutched her closer to me.

"Edward." she whimpered piteously.

"Bella." I said quietly as I stroked her hair before laying my hand on her burning forehead.

"Milk." The word was barely more than a ragged whisper. I didn't even bother questioning her. Within seconds we were in the kitchen and I had a glass of milk lifted to her lips. She drank it down quickly and I gave her more. Her trembling decreased but didn't stop.

"What's going on baby?" I asked her softly, stroking her hair back from her sweat soaked forehead.

"I'll…explain…_later_." She said forcing the words out through gritted teeth as another violent tremor wracked her tiny frame. She looked so small, so fragile-how had I never noticed before? She took a deep breath and it seemed to stabilise her. "Tryptophan." She murmured. "I need it." She managed to add before collapsing into unconsciousness.

I dialled Carlisle.

Less than five minutes later Carlisle strolled into the kitchen and handed me a bottle identical to the one lying on the bathroom floor. I took a handful of the pills and gently held her mouth open while I put some of them on her tongue and then tilted the glass of milk so that the liquid could run into her mouth. I tilted her head back and stroked her throat in order to coax the pills down her throat. Once she'd swallowed I let her fall back against my shoulder and started to absent mindedly caress her hair, her face, anything I could reach. It was a futile attempt to reassure myself that she was safe, that she'd be all right, that she wouldn't leave me.

***

Oh boy, poor Edward really was in a snit that day. Bella has a lot of explaining to do…

***

"What do you want me to tell you Edward?" There were tears streaming down my face but I couldn't care enough to wipe them away. "My brain's broken! It doesn't produce serotonin so I have seizures and if I don't take tryptophan I'll fall into a coma and die! Happy?" I could barely contain the sobbing that was trying to break free. I was still weak and shaky from my fit earlier. I was so afraid…

I leaned back against a tree and crossed my arms defiantly. I wasn't going to let him see how terrified I was if he was going to reject me, to _finally_ see me for the freak I was.

His hard, angry face softened inexplicably at my folded arms. I looked down, preparing myself for the inevitable blow of rejection. I refused to meet his eyes because I knew if I did that all the sobs I'd suppressed would shake me to pieces and my eyes would overflow.

I didn't see him come towards me and when his arm circled my waist and pulled me to him I flinched in shock. He grabbed my chin and forced me to meet his eyes. The smouldering black, the worry, the anguish and the _pain_ of those eyes overset me. My tears started to flow as I had known they would and he calmed me as he wiped them away, humming and singing softly. It was the sort of thing you'd do to pacify a baby or young child but rather than be indignant I felt...soothed.

Finally when my tears stopped he murmured into my hair "I will _never_ be happy over something that hurts you Bella." He sighed. "I just wish you had _told_ me. I was so terrified; I truly thought I was going to lose you. You were _dying_ and I could do nothing, _nothing_." He shuddered.

I looked at him in shock. "You're not leaving? You don't think I'm a freak?" The words slipped out without thought and I clapped a hand over my mouth, cursing myself to the deepest pits of hell.

The look in Edward's eyes was deeply unhappy. "You think _you're_ a freak? Bella I'm a _vampire_!"

Once again I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth and even though my hand muffled them somewhat I could tell from his expression that he'd heard them. "At least you're natural. _Something_ intended you to be a part of the world. I was _made_ in a _lab_."

He growled furiously. "You are not-_urgh_-a freak. Don't you _ever_ say that again Isabella!" He breathed in deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. He continued in a carefully controlled voice "Is there any other health risks you've neglected to inform me of?"

"Um… I may start aging rapidly out of the blue and end up dead within about two to three days? Manticore might end up killing me in an attempt to capture me? I have a penchant for jumping out of windows in high buildings?" I tried to use a flippant tone in order to down play the risk but the look on Edward's face told me I'd failed spectacularly.

***

Needless to say the worrywart would go prematurely grey were he not immortal(ly young and beautiful). The irony being his girlfriend might up and die of old age over the course of days.

Thankfully that was one worry he could cross off the list after Bella got captured and taken back to Manticore. Joy…

***

"You're Zack?" I asked the boy curtly.

He looked at me warily "Who are _you_?" He asked. At any other time I would have answered him, unfortunately I was currently in no mood for niceties. I read his mind. He was indeed Zack. I turned to the girl.

"Are you Max?"

The girl just looked at me. Just as wary as Zack. Just as wary as Bella.

My heart throbbed painfully at her name. I looked at the last person in the room and scanned his mind. "Eyes Only. A pleasure." I nodded in acknowledgement of his presence.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" Zack demanded. Rather rudely too. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

My answer was a succinct "Edward." I left it at that.

Zack jumped at me and tried to pin me but I grabbed him and threw him ten feet in the air. Max came at me next but I knocked her out quickly and as painlessly as possible. I didn't like fighting girls. I turned with a sigh to…Logan was it? "When they come to please tell them I'm here because of their sister Bella. I'll be behind the crates. Lurking."

***

Once the initial introductions were concluded, the inevitable demands as to his nature deflected and reinforcements summoned the vampire and his transgenic cohorts got their asses in gear and went off to save Bella.

Of course the only reason Edward went to get them was because he needed someone to guide him to and through Manticore. However once inside he took out all security single handedly while the contingent of X5's followed like cowed puppies. After all he'd beaten Bella, Zack and Max who were all the best of the best not to mention the fact that he was _very_ annoyed that his mate had been taken away from him.

However that was nothing to his fury when he found out that his mate had been assigned a _breeding partner_…

***

"Damn it!" I spat furiously at the bastard in my cell. "Don't fucking _touch_ me!"

He glowered darkly at me, "Hey, this isn't debateable! Just strip and we can get this over with."

I laughed disbelievingly. "If my boyfriend were here he'd castrate you." I informed him snidely.

He lost all pretence of civility. "Well he's not." He snapped before advancing on me. I tensed. I'd fight to the death before I let anyone other than Edward take me.

"Actually." Came the cool voice of my beloved. "He is."

***

Ouch. Needless to say he killed him. Ah well. They all got out. Bella no longer has to worry about seizures or growing old suddenly.

Edward vanishes with Bella leaving (many _very_) curious people behind.

They go home. One day while strolling through the woods after an argument with Edward (of no real significance so I shan't bother recounting it here) she comes across a young man with russet coloured skin. He is none other than Jacob Black. Wowzers. He is joined by the rest of the pack (lead by Sam) all of whom start when she is abruptly joined by an irate Edward who's aggravation at the argument has been exacerbated by the fact that his lover is currently keeping company with wolves.

Jacob, idealistic goodhearted boy that he is yells that Edward isn't normal, isn't _human_. To which Bella replies that neither is she. When one of the wolves morph dangerously close to her she illustrates her point by jumping into a tree. She yells down that she's sorry. It's all the fault of the cat DNA. She then jumps on Edward back and tells him he has been chosen to be her taxi for the evening, a great honour to be sure.

They go home.

When next her heat is upon her Bella once more transforms into a nymphomaniac. However because she now has a mate all other males become redundant and she proves to be a nest bound nymphomaniac. (Now that little phrase I got from Roald Dahl. Anyone who knows which particular story I'm referring to gets a gazillion bragging points.)

They still move away. It's hard to have loud uninhibited sex with your (partner's) parents/siblings around.

They come back. Bella goes for a walk in the woods while Edward's off hunting. Alone (really the girl should have learned by now that walking alone is catastrophic for her) she is attacked by a vampire/werewolf/shapeshifter/demonic hell spawn/evil forces/Paris Hilton/giant pink bunnies/whatever. Take your pick of villain. Whatever it is it almost kills her and Edward who returns early smells her blood, kills the monstrosity and bites her in desperation when her heart stops before commencing CPR. Now the reason he hasn't done this before is because 1. Vamp venom is poison to werewolves and animals 2. Bella has animal DNA 3. He's Edward.

However it doesn't kill her. Her heart doesn't _stop_ per se but she doesn't need it to beat. She's stuck on repeat if you will. She can stop and start her heart but she doesn't get any older. She can still bear children (but they don't realise this 'til _years_ later when she actually gets pregnant) however it's a painful and difficult process and it's a rare occurrence (don't worry she won't over populate the Earth with her immortal progeny) her eyes are typical veggie vamp eyes. She isn't super strong, just normal vamp strength. But she _does_ run faster than most vampires. After all, she could _blur_ when she was human. Her senses are phenomenal. When she keeps her heart beating she stays warm (friction, that's my story and I'm sticking to it) but reverts to vampire temperature when it stops. So she can pass as a vampire (which helps when the Volturi are about) or human as desired. She has her shielding abilities of course.

So basically everyone lives ever after. Mostly happily.

But what's life without strife huh?


	3. AN Ch2 is now the summary

Just to let everyone who has me on alert know, I replaced the previous AN with the summary.

I'll delete this AN fairly soon.


End file.
